dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Signature Channel
1979-2000 1979 This logo was short-lived. 1979-2000 NTV 1970s Print.png|Print version The logo was removed from the square. 2000-2006 Not to be confused with NTV. NTV 2000 Print.png|Print version The network got a new logo in 2000. Alex Signature Channel 2006-2014 2006-2011, 2019-present ASC 2006 Print.png|Print version In 2006, National TV relaunched as Alex Signature Channel; it also debuted its now-iconic logo, featuring the channel's initials "ASC" in Arial Bold. This was still used as an on-screen bug until 2014. This logo was reinstated in 2019 with the introduction of the current logo, albeit colored turquoise; which has been the default color of the ASC logo since the December 2018 rebrand (see below). 2011-2014 ASC 2011 Print.png|Print version In 2011, ASC introduced an extended version of the 2006 logo. 2014-2015 ASC 2014 Print.png|Print version In 2014, ASC launched a new on-air look, and a new logo replaced the one that had been used since the network renaming from NTV nearly 8 years earlier. This logo was first shown on ASC's website on March 20, 2014. The logo was designed by 1digitalagency in Piercewood, Twin Cities. The logo design was brought to all other ASC-owned channels. As of 2015, this is still being used as a secondary logo. The on-air graphics at the time consisted of a city made of both realistic and CGI elements (mostly of places in the network's shows). The time period this set of aired during was nicknamed the "ASC City era". On September 23, 2014, in addition to adding more "ASC City" bumpers, a new set of graphics with the slogan "Extraordinary" was introduced. 2015-present 2015-2016 ASC 2015 Print.png|Print version In 2015, ASC rebranded with a new presentation package and a new logo. It consists of the ASC letters one by one in three corresponding boxes that contains each letter with "ALEX SIGNATURE CHANNEL" underneath. This was first introduced on the website on October 31, 2015. The logo was designed by Salovaara + Kukkonen Group in New York. 2016-2018 ASC 2016 Print.png|Print version As part of a graphical refresh in November 2016, the wordmark on the bottom was changed to "Alex Signature Channel". The new design created by Salovaara + Kukkonen Group was used from November 18, 2016 until October 19, 2018. Despite this, it still remains in use by plenty of ASC affiliates' logos. The network's "In The Box" branding had five redesigns since 2016 in the United States, the first being "In The Box 2.0" in February 10, 2017, with new bumpers and advertising templates. However, much of the themes from "In The Box 1.0" were retained, including the "up next" bumpers. "In The Box 3.0" was launched in April 4, 2017 with a more complete redesign, replacing almost everything from the past two rebrands and adopting a newer and flatter look, predominantly implementing black, green, and white colors on bumpers. "In The Box 3.5" was launched on June 15, 2017 with quotes of ASC originals, new bumpers with the slogan "It's All On ASC" and much of the theme of "In The Box 3.0" being retained. "In The Box 4.0" was launched on September 22, 2017, replacing the past rebrand and adopting a new look, incorporating gradients and 3D effects. A brand new theme nicknamed "The Television Revelations" was launched on December 14, 2017, adopting a new look with more gradients and solid colors while using still bumpers from the "In The Box 3.0" and "In The Box 4.0" themes. From its introduction in December 14, 2017 to December 19, 2017, this was known as "In The Box 4.5". On December 19, 2017, the name "The Television Revelations" became official, making it a successor to "In The Box" era. 2018 (unused) This logo was prompted to ASC Entertainment but never used. 2018-2019 ASC 2018 Print.png|Print version ASC 2018 (ASC).png|Version without wordmark ASC 2018 (Print) (ASC).png|Print version without wordmark In time for the new television season in 2018, ASC rolled out a new identity package with a new tagline and a new interpretation of their logo. The new slogan, "New on ASC" , was presented at the upfronts in October. The slogan aimed to position ASC as a multi-platform brand, which can be watched on television, as well as on a computer or a mobile device. This logo is similar to the 2016 logo, except the squares are filled in and the logo became 3D. The logo was designed by GBC Design. On November 2, 2018, the channel began to distance itself from its original name "Alex Signature Channel", and instead began to advertise itself only as "ASC". 2018-2019 ASC 2018 logo print.png|Print version On December 17, 2018, Landon Embark of Embark Design & Modeling redesigned the 2018 logo. The logo became 2D, and the top stubs were removed. ASC ditched their green color in favor of turquoise and their idents feature animations representing machines forming the logo. Although this logo stopped usage on January 30, 2019 in the United States, this logo is still active on other uses such as that on ASC-licensed consumer packaging, as a trademark logo, and in El Kadsre and Piramca until April 2019. 2019-2020 ASC 2019 logo black.png|Print version On January 30, 2019, ASC unveiled a completely new logo deviating from the "Boxes" design that has been used since 2015. The logo was first used on the air on January 31, 2019, though it had appeared on ASC's website before then. The new slogan for the network, "TELEVISION REINVENTED", was introduced. The development of the network's new on-air identity was led in-house in association with Blue Hand Labs. The new logo was later brought to various El Kadsreian and Piramcan countries in April 2019. Although the new logo was adopted in 2019, the old one still remains in use in many places. On August 23, 2019, a new set of idents were introduced to replace the prototype idents launched on August 14. The idents feature the same logo on a turquoise TV set with antennas on it. These idents would not be used until August 26, when ASC ditched its Arial and Arial Bold fonts (aside from the logo) in favor of the Futura Bk BT and Hv BT fonts. From September 18, 2019, the idents featured the same logo appearing through lighted rolling sections (something like the StudioCanal and Rai Cinema logos), which compose the opposite-colored logo on a dark blue background. On October 10, the idents were replaced with the logo appearing on a rose gradient background. 2020-present On January 10, 2020, ASC introduced an updated logo and on-air look, created by its in-house design team and Partake Productions. The logo consists of the 2006 ASC logo in black, placed on a white filmstrip. The default color of the channel is now black. The redesign also brought in another slogan, "Yours Forever". RemateTV 2020 (tentative) On February 17, 2020, after the merger of ASC and Array Entertainment into Postcom Entertainment Group was finalized, the company announced that it will turn away from the ASC name entirely and rebrand as RemateTV on May 19, 2020. Category:Postcom Entertainment Group Category:1979 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1979 Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:Pages owned by Bianche2006